


Thanksgiving Surprise

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking with Cas, Boyfriend Sam, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Pie, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Dean leave for a short hunting trip, you decide to make Thanksgiving dinner for them. You get an unexpected helper, which creates a unique friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Surprise

You watched as Sam and Dean, threw their duffel bags in the trunk of the Impala, before they turned towards you. You were standing there, your arms crossed, torn in two. In a way you understood why they weren't allowing you on this hunt, but on the other hand you knew you were healed enough that it would have been okay.

Dean came over to you, patting you on the shoulder. "Keep the place tip top, will ya Y/N? No parties or anything, got it?" Dean joked, before climbing into the drivers seat of the Impala.

After his brother had climbed into the car, Sam came over, wrapping you in his arms. You gratefully leaned into his embrace, wishing he didn't have to go.

Leaning down he placed a sweet, lingering kiss on your lips, before pressing his forehead against yours. "Don't worry, it's a simple salt and burn. Dean and I should be back tomorrow. Y/N, promise me you will take it easy and relax, you're still recovering from the last hunt."

You nodded your head, and Sam stepped away, joining Dean in the Impala. As Baby pulled out of the garage, Sam waved at you. You watched until the red tail lights had disappeared, before making your way back into the bunker. You loved the bunker, but without the boisterous men, it seemed too quiet, more like a tomb than a home.

_____________________________

You spent the rest of the day bored out of your mind. The bunker was spotless, you were caught up on all your favorite shows, and you had just finished your last book.

"What to do now?" You mumbled to yourself.

"Y/N, why are you talking to yourself?" A deep voice asked behind you, and you jumped in shock, dropping your book in the process.   
"Damn it Cas, you scared me!" You said, placing your hand over your fast beating heart.

"My apologies, Y/N, I just came to see how you were faring. Are you feeling better?"

As you put your book away, you came up with a plan for the time until your boyfriend and his brother returned. "Yeah Cas, I'm feeling much better. Hey, can you help me with something?"

Cas nodded, not knowing what he was getting himself into it. "Of course, whatever you need."

As you hurried to your room, you yelled behind you. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I want to have a feast ready for when Sam and Dean return."

Within minutes you were back in the bunkers library, a coat on and money in your pocket. Cas was still standing where you had left him. "I know of this Thanksgiving. How can I help?"

"Can you take me to the store, so we can get supplies?"

Nodding, Cas placed his hand on you, and when you opened your eyes, you noticed you were now in the local grocery store. Grabbing a shopping cart, you put Cas in charge of it, as you started grabbing items. Cas followed behind, not saying a word as you put a turkey, stuffing mix, potatoes, apples, and anything else you could think of in the cart. 

"Okay, I think I got everything. " You told Cas, staring into the cart to make sure. Cas took you at your word, and before you knew it, you, Cas and the cart full of food were back at the bunker.

"Um Cas, thanks but we should have paid for the food." You told him.

Cas shook his head, upset that he could have forgotten such a simple gesture. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid."

Quickly assuring Cas he wasn't stupid, you handed him a wad of cash, and Cas returned to the store. You took the opportunity to put the items away, leaving the turkey out to thaw. Soon Cas returned, and you put him to work, peeling and slicing apples. For a moment, you stood and watched, surprised at how gracefully the Angel was able to complete his task. 

You worked hard, making the crust, getting as much flour on you as in the crust. Cas took one look at you and started laughing, so of course you had to start planning your revenge.

As soon as the pies were in the oven, you started the process of making rolls. It was a tradition that you and your dad would make rolls every Thanksgiving, and pulling out the old, wrinkled recipe brought tears to your eyes. 

"What is it?" Cas asked, concerned.

Wiping away the tears, you smiled at Cas. "This just made me think of my Dad, made me miss him." 

Cas came over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Y/N, I'm sorry it made you sad, but just know your Dad is smiling down at you from heaven. He is so proud of you."

Not being able to handle the sadness any longer, you broke the moment by throwing a handful of flour at Cas, catching him by surprise. 

"What was the for?" Cas asked, wiping the flour from his trench coat.

"Revenge." You simple stated, before going back to work. You showed Cas how to knead the dough, and shape into little balls.

Once everything was cooked, and cooling, you turned to the sink with a groan. The worst part of baking was the dishes, and you hated doing dishes.

Cas saw you looking at them in disgust, and with a flick of his wrist, had them all done and put away. 

"Thank you Cas!" You exclaimed, hugging him.

"What now?" Cas said, blushing from the hug.

Yawning, you rubbed your eyes "Bed. Then tomorrow, you can help me with the turkey."

_____________________________

The next morning, you woke up, excited to finish the last of the preparations for Thanksgiving dinner. Throwing on your jeans, and one of Sam's old flannel shirts, you made your way to the kitchen, wanting a cup of coffee before you started.

Standing in the kitchen was Cas, pondering the coffee maker. He had taken off his trench coat, and suit jacket, and was standing there with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up.

"Hey Cas." You said, standing next to him.

"Good morning Y/N. I was hoping I could have coffee ready for you, but this machine doesn't want to work."

Smiling, you quickly showed Cas how to add the water and coffee grinds, before turning the pot on. Leaning against the counter, you breathed in the heavenly aroma of the percolating coffee.

"So what do we do today?" Cas asked, and you could tell he was excited to help again.

"Well first we are going to get the turkey cooking, decorate the table, then do the rest of the dishes." You exclaimed, pouring yourself a cup of coffee.

The rest of the morning passed smoothly, and you found yourself having a blast with Cas. The two of you hadn't really had  chance to spend some quality time together, but after yesterday and today, you knew you had found a new close friend.

As you and Cas peeled the potatoss, your phone went off. Answering it, you smiled at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Hey Y/N, the hunt went smoothly and we should be home in an hour." Sam said to you, yelling over Dean's blaring music. 

"I can't wait. I missed you." You tell him, glad that for once their timing would be perfect. 

"Missed you too, beautiful." Sam replied, causing you to blush. You hung up, to see Cas staring at you with a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" You asked, flustered under the Angels blue gaze. 

"You really love him don't you? It just radiates from you. I'm happy to see it, Sam deserves to be loved."

Speechless, you left Cas in charge of the potatoes while you went and changed. You wanted to look nice for the occasion, and you pulled out one of the few dresses that you owned. It was a simple black, sleeveless dress, the hem stopping at your knees. The boddess was tight, then flowed down your body, slightly hugging your curves. You brushed your hair out, thankful for the loose curves it still held. Slipping on some flats, you made your way back to the kitchen where you placed an apron over your dress, so you could finish the dinner.

Withing minutes, you and Cas had the last preparations finished, and you started placing items on the table when you heard the familiar rumble of the Impala.

"Cas, can you finish bringing out the items? I'm going to go meet them."

Cas nodded, and you took off your apron, before making your way to the garage. Your hand reached for the door, just as it opened, and you were face to face with Sam.

You watched as his eyes widened, and he looked you up and down. "Wow, Y/N, you look amazing!"

You blushed, but then Sam was pushed out of the way by Dean. "So what's the occasion." Dean asked, as he walked past with his bg thrown over his shoulder, and a bloody gash above his eye.

Sam hadn't fared much better, he had a split lip, and the beginning of a black eye. Standing on your tiptoes, you gently kiss the side of his mouth before answering Dean. "It's Thanksgiving."

Sam gazed down at you, rubbing his knuckles softly against your cheek. "You remember we really don't celebrate holidays right?"

You grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hallway. "Today you do. Now get cleaned up, and meet me in the kitchen."

Both men followed your directions, and you made your way back to check on Cas. Cas had everything set up perfectly, and was just in the middle of opening the wine.

"Where are they?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Cleaning up." You replied, while making sure everything was perfect.

Within moments, both Sam and Dean were rushing into the kitchen, but they both stopped dead in their tracks at the view in front of them.

"Wow!" They both said in unison, staring at the multitude of food laid out, along with the flowers and other fall decorations on the table. Both men had dressed in their FBI shirts and pants, and looked very nice.

Soon, the four of you were sitting down around the table, Dean at the head, with Sam next to you, and Cas across. Dean took the honor of cutting the turkey, and soon all all of you were piling your plates high.

"Wow Y/N, did you do all of this?" Sam asked, placing his hand gently on your thigh.

You shook your head, smiling fondly at the Angel, who was blushing across from you. "No, I had an Angel help me."

"Well its amazing!" Dean said around a mouth full of food, causing you to chuckle.

The rest of the dinner was spent with quiet conversations, tales of fond memories, and smiles for everyone. You couldn't remember being this happy.

Once everyone's bellies were full, the four of you pushed your chairs away from the table, and made your way into the living room, turning on the football game. You cuddled into Sam's side, enjoying the chance to relax and spend some time with him.

Sam leaned down, and brushed your hair back from your face. "Thank you for today, it was amazing."

"I just wanted to do something special for you guys. You mean so much to me. I don't know where i would be without you." You tell him, hoping he knew how sincere you were being. 

He tilted your head up, pressing his lips gently to yours, letting you know without words that he felt the same.

Knowing all of you weren't much on sharing emotions, you switched topics. "Who wants pie?"

Dean sat straight up, the game and his beer long forgotten. "Pie? There's pie too? Man this day can't get any better!"

Laughing, you got up to serve the pie, glad that you had decided to take the time to make today special. With the life you lead, you didn't get many chances, and it was definitely worth it.


End file.
